<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Battle of Day and Night by sapphire_serpent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380942">Battle of Day and Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_serpent/pseuds/sapphire_serpent'>sapphire_serpent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Inspired by Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_serpent/pseuds/sapphire_serpent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is said that family that family defends one another. But if it is family one is forced to fight against, what is there to be done then? Isn't one supposed to avoid war at all costs, but what if it is thrust upon you?</p><p>Ω¤Ω¤Ω</p><p>What will Hemera do?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hemera/Helios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Synopsis</strong>
</p><p>War arises despite Hemera's greatest efforts to stop it. Now, she must find allies that will support her in her duty to stop her mother. But, schemes come to be that could destroy those who are with her. Anything could happen, but what will end the the tremendous evil that roams around?</p><p>Ω¤Ω¤Ω </p><p>
  <strong>Epigraph</strong>
</p><p>''You can't hold into hate forever. It won't do a thing to the person you hate, but it'll poison you, sure enough.'' Rick Riordan, Ship of the Dead</p><p>Ω¤Ω¤Ω</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><strong>In the beginning</strong>, it could not be decided which would dominate</em>. Day or Night. Which would be the most important, in which the Gods and Mortals would roam in. Chaos, in his pride, did not want to deal with family affairs, so he set the two goddesses off to solve the problem amongst themselves.</p><p>    Nyx, the goddess of the night, demanded she met up with Hemera, goddess of day. Nyx, being Hemera's mother, believed Hemera was to do everything she wanted. But Hemera wouldn't be manipulated like that. She knew what was right and what was wrong. And between the two, an argument erupted. </p><p>    "What makes you think you are worthy of coming first?" Nyx questioned her aggressively.</p><p>    Hemera, trying to come up with a logical answer began, "Well, for starters, who can see in the dar-"</p><p>    "Yes we can! We all can! Gods and Titans. So-"</p><p>    "But what about demigods?"</p><p>    "Some have the ability."</p><p>    "Ah. Some. Not all. And what of the mortals? They do not have the advantages we do," she replied calmly.</p><p>    "W-well, they'll adapt!" Nyx insisted.</p><p>    "Mother, I think we both know where this conversation will end."</p><p>    Hemera was a humble goddess. Willing to give up what she possessed. Even her right to come first. But when it came to doing what she knew was right, there was nothing that could stop her. She did not hoard things, unlike her mother. Nyx could be greedy at times. Those times being most. Her greed was what drove her. There were times where she would go completely overboard, entirely out of her way to get what she wanted.</p><p>    Hemera knew this. And she knew that once one of her mother's desires were satisfied, another, larger, greedier one would take its place. She knew that if Nyx got everything she wanted, it would be difficult to defeat her, considering the amount of power that was in her reach. </p><p>    "Besides," Hemera continued, "roaming around in the dark and being asleep in broad daylight? Where is the logic in that?"</p><p>    "No! What a big pile of-of- idiocy!" Nyx was getting frustrated. "The thing is that in the end, I will dominate. You will not. I am your mother. You are my daughter. You will obey and listen to my every word, is that understood?" Nyx barked.</p><p>    "And haven't there been times where children go against their parents? Maybe we should let Chaos decide wh-"</p><p>    "ABSOLUTELY NOT! That vile creature that calls himself 'all-creator'. Ha! Who does he think he is...?" she muttered at the end.</p><p>    Hemera's patience was fading, and at a faster rate than she would like. "What did father say? Surely he knows about this."</p><p>    Her words were murderous as they left her mouth. "Oh, your father? That oaf of the name Erebus. Ha ha! Of course he knows. He is my husband, yet he wants nothing to do with this!"</p><p>    "Ah, very well then..." Hemera was quite relived to hear that her father wasn't getting involved with this. He would, of course, side with his wife, due to the pressure. And together they'd be practically undefeatable. </p><p>    With that aside, Hemera didn't exactly know where to go form there. The younger goddess had the suggestion of considering their other options on the tip of her tongue when her mother interrupted her, "you are NOT going to be first. You are still much younger than me and th-"</p><p>    "And what does age have to do this this?!" Hemera snapped back, apparently her patience wasn't enough.</p><p>    "Don't you DARE raise your voice at me." Her words were eerily calm and menacing. The latter flinched back, frightened by her mother's fury. She was her mother after all. But even though Hemera was retreating, Nyx just wouldn't let it go. "You know what?"</p><p>    "...What?" The younger feared the worst as she responded uncertaintly.</p><p>    "This calls for war."</p><p>    Hemera was taken aback. How could she say something like that so simply, so bluntly? "What?" she said mostly to herself, trying to make sure she had heard right.</p><p>     "What do you mean 'what'?"</p><p>     Hemera couldn't help but take a step back at the malice in her mother's tone.</p><p>     "You heard me loud and clear. Do you want me say it again?", she didn't even give the girl a chance to respond, "I WANT WAR." </p><p>    It seemed as if venom oozed from her lips every time she created a hollow to pronounce a sound. Hemera could practically feel the venom on her face, her mother said was so close.</p><p>     Nyx was going to leave it at that. Before she could fully turn her back to her daughter, Hemera, pushing aside her frustrations and fear, grabbed her hand. The touch was warm and undoubtedly loving, just like her daughter, she knew. But when Nyx looked into her daughter's eyes, all she saw was plain, raw fear.</p><p>     All of Hemera's patience suddenly escaped her. Only leaving desperate final attempts to fix it all. She got on her knees and pleaded, "Please mother, no! Don't do this! We can figure something out- something without war- something peaceful!" she pleaded to her mother, a hysterical edge to her voice. There had to be a way to figure this out without starting a vastly destructive war.</p><p>    But the thing was: Nyx was anything but peaceful. Nor was she loving or selfless. Nor was she caring or kind. At times Hemera questioned if she was truly her daughter. Her mother was greedy. She was selfish and cruel. Nyx was a liar. She was a hypocrite. But to Hemera it was all worth a try. </p><p>    War was not necessary. </p><p>    It never was.</p><p>    Nyx saw the immense despair in her daughter's eyes. For a fraction of a moment she felt a tad of remorse for her daughter and her chest became tight. But it was greatly overtaken by her malice. The greed that was embedded in her soul devoured her alive.</p><p>    She turned away wordlessly, leaving Hemera on the ground in a tremendous state of shock. All of the sudden, reality came tumbling down on her, full throttle. </p><p>     So many emotions came crashing down. She needed someone to talk to. Not knowing what else to do, she went to the only other place she could think of for help. </p><p>     To Helios', god of the sun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><strong>Helios, the god of the sun</strong>, had always been a close friend to Hemera.</em> Especially when she had had previous arguments with her mother. But she, too, visited and helped him often.</p><p>    Helios lived in an underground palace deep in the Earth's core. The only thing separating him and the scorching hot lava was a thick, unmalleable wall of glass, a pity gift from Oceanus. The irony was surely evident, but it was the only way Helios could get the immense heat he longed without hurting anybody.  You see, Helios was considered an outcast in society. </p><p>    Many of the Gods and Titans didn't find his presence, in any way, appealing. Because of that he stayed hidden in his secluded palace. He stayed there for long periods of time before coming out to feel the cool fresh breeze on his skin. He stayed there untill the solitude and loneliness and boredom and crave to see the sky again was too great. Untill it tortured him inside. But his visits would never welcome. All those disgusted miens facing him. All the quiet mummers and indescrete looks left him asking 'why?'.</p><p>    Despite others' opinions, Hemera didn't mind him at all. She had a kind heart unlike most of the Gods and Titans. Hemera loved Helios dearly, the love being mutual.</p><p>    Hemera arrived, stepping into his realm a warily. She was inches away from desperation. She called for her friend in a hesitant voice, but loud enough so that the god of the Sun could hear. Helios came out almost immediately. He was confused, not having expected anyone. But after his eyes lied on her constricted expression, he pulled her in without hesitation. The embrace was all it took for her emotions to fall over the edge. She couldn't take it anymore. She told him everything, turning tables from her voice's bipolarity.</p><p>    At first, it was anger.</p><p>    Then it was sadness and guilt.</p><p>    "Oh, Gods! What the heck was I doing?! I should've just let her dominate!"</p><p>    "But then everything would go wrong," Helios said. "Not to mention th-"</p><p>    "I know! I know- I KNOW. But what was I supposed to do?" She shouted at thin air as she raked her hands through long, thick golden locks in frustration. </p><p>    Helios stepped forward and took Hemera's shoulders in his hands, making her look up to him. Into his eyes.</p><p>    "Look we'll figure this out. Don't worry. If you want, I'll fight right next to you. I'll even find a way to get others to fight alongside with us."</p><p>    "You would do that?" she asked him teary eyed.</p><p>    Helios nodded firmly. "Yes, yes I would."</p><p>    "But, what about what people would say about you?"</p><p>    "Don't worry about me. I'll figure something out."</p><p>    "Really?"</p><p>    He nodded once more before pulling Hemera into a tight embrace.</p><p>    "Thank you," she said in a voice thick with emotion and slightly muddled from being pressed against Helios' strong chest.</p><p>Ω¤Ω¤Ω</p><p><em><strong>Back in Nyx's lair</strong>, she did not hesitate in starting preparations for the war</em>. </p><p>    Out of the darkness Erebus appeared. Stepping forward, he saw all the ruckus before him. Ghastly servants scurrying this way and that. Bringing and taking weaponry from five-foot-long swords to pins and axles for repairs if needed. "What in Gaea's name is happening!?" Erebus roared. </p><p>    "I am preparing for war," Nyx responded in a lax tone.</p><p>    "You are doing what?!"</p><p>    "I am getting ready. For war. Did you not here me the first time?" she snapped back.</p><p>    Erebus was in shock. He would've never thought that such a simple argument would've escalated so greatly. Especially due to the fact that it was between a mother and her daughter. He understood the importance and severity of the situation, but couldn't it be resolved without war?</p><p>    "By whom?" Why did he even ask? He knew his wife would lie.</p><p>    "By that weakling you call 'daughter', of course."</p><p>    He couldn't believe it. Erebus was positive that Nyx was the one who instigated the matter in the first place. It was obvious. He knew that Hemera would never start a war. To the contrary. She would do anything to try to find a way to stop it. His daughter was far too humble and kindhearted. Hemera despised violence and all forms of cruelty. Hemera would never call for war, even if Nyx said otherwise. She must've been devastated. </p><p>    Not knowing what to do nor how to control his psychotic, avaricious wife he returned to his quarters to question himself on why he had even bothered marrying Nyx to begin with.</p><p>Ω¤Ω¤Ω</p><p><em><strong>Nyx had already recruited</strong> the Cyclopces, bribing them into fighting with her</em>. She even managed to get Orthrus, in unknown ways, up from the underworld and onto the superficial face of the earth. Something that had never happened ever before. Now, the three-headed beast stood by her side ready to follow her every command. </p><p>    Driven by arrogance, by pride and by selfishness, she confidently set off with her troops to look for Hemera and officially declare war on the goddess of the Day, her daughter. All the while, her mind was invaded by fantasies of her victory.</p><p>Ω¤Ω¤Ω</p><p><em><strong>Hemera and Helios</strong> could not find anyone to help them in the fight against Nyx</em>. Most, like Boreas, good of the North Wind, thought of the whole situation to be an immature cause. That it could all be resolved without any sort of war. Together, Hemera and Helios tried convincing them that they shared the other's opinions, but they refused to believe. </p><p>    "I'm sorry," Helios said once they returned to his palace. </p><p>    Hemera looked at him with a worried expression. "What for?"</p><p>    "They don't want to help you because of me. If I wasn't with you, perhaps they'd listen."</p><p>    An angrily disapproving face set over her features."Don't talk like that. If you weren't there with me, that would be no way I would have the courage to inquire of them at all."</p><p>    "Yeah, but the wind nymphs won't help. Nor will any of the other Seasons. We were close to getting Uranus on our side, but that was when I wasn't there with you. When I walked in he started to change his mind. They are just avoiding me..." his eyes cast downwards.</p><p>    "No, stop it. We've at least got ourselves and even if we loose against my sick mother, we know were did it for the right cause, am I right?</p><p>    Helios nodded, mumbling a reluctant approval. Hemera wasn't convinced.</p><p>    "Am i?" she asked again, in attempt to raise his composure. </p><p>   "....Yes," he said after a moment, a small smile played on his lips.</p><p>    "Good. Now..." they thought for a moment before Helios spoke up. </p><p>    "What kind of troops will your mother have?"</p><p>    "I'm no sure, to be honest. Monsters? Cyclopces for sure."</p><p>    Helios thought for a minute. He looked up at Hemera. "If your mother's going to have monsters, why don't we give her a taste of her own remedy?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><strong>Nyx lead her armada to the Mountain of Warring Gods</strong>, their battle destination</em>. She rode in her carriage, chest puffed up in pride, confident that the war's winning would be her's. She rode until she came across the entrance to Selene's palace. Goddess of the Moon... Gears and wires could practically be heard turning and snapping in Nxy's mind. Despite everything she had, the power, the cyclopces, the monsters, she yet desired more, and this goddess could be the perfect pawn. </p><p>    Upon getting closer, she hailed the the goddess if the Moon. The Moon goddess stepped out from the intricately designed crystal doors, marking the entrance to her palace. The crystalline entry was on full display, extenuating her power. </p><p>    As Selene approached earshot range, Nyx's mind processed a way to get the latter to join her. Ideas went in and it her head but they were all groundless and illogical. Perhaps bribing could work... Nyx would be firm, but then again, when was she not?</p><p>    Nyx spoke, "I choose you to join me against Helios and Hemera. We could dominate! We could be unsto-"</p><p>    "Ha!" Selene cut her off. She just had to laugh. "Helios is my brother. What makes you think that I would ever fight against him? You have no business here. Leave."</p><p>    Damn. Nyx had completely forgotten that detail. Selene was one of Helios' dearest sisters. She knew the two were close, Helios and Selene, but she couldn't imagine them being a close as Helios and Hemera. </p><p>    She needed to think of an alternate plan. And at that moment her plan came to mind. It was the perfect plan in her head. </p><p>    But, then again, in all perfection there is flaw.</p><p>Ω¤Ω¤Ω</p><p><em><strong>That night, Selene returned to her palace</strong> after refreshing her essence by taking a short walk under the moon.</em> She just needed to loosen all the tension in her muscles. She recalled explaining to Nyx that she had no intention of fighting her brother and that she had no intention in becoming his enemy. All the while, Nyx had delusional look on her face. The woman is crazy, she thought. </p><p>    She lied in her bed, her thoughts consumed by what had just happened. </p><p>Nyx would have never came to me if I wasn't important... She thought. And I just turned her down... Selene decided that it was best if she warn her sister, Eos. She had the right to know.</p><p>    She hailed her sister and watched as Eos, the goddess of Dawn, materialize before her.</p><p>    "What's the matter?" she inquired.  "Why do you call at such an hour?"</p><p>    Being the head-on person she was, Selene said, "Eos, dear sister, Nyx is at war with Hemera..."</p><p>    "And? How does this pertain to us?"</p><p>    "Our brother, Helios, has formed an alliance with the girl. Therefore, Nyx is fighting our brother as well."</p><p>    "Oh, really?" she sid, thought expression was impassive. "So? What do you want me to do about it? You don't expect me, of all gods, to do anything do you?"</p><p>    Selene looked at her with a face of disbelief. "Its our broth- no, nevermind. It's nothing. I just wanted to warn you. Rest well."</p><p>    With that, Eos left. After her parting, Selene meditated. Her family had never been in the greatest of conditions. What else had she expected from her sister? She had been the one who had inherited the family's ignorance, it seemed. She, too, was one of those who defied their brother. Selene wanted to go visit her brother, but it was late. It was best not to bother him. She'd go in the morning.</p><p>    But Nyx had other plans for the night....</p><p>Ω¤Ω¤Ω</p><p>
  <em><strong>Eos returned to her husband</strong>, Astreos, the god of Dusk.</em>
</p><p>    "Where had you gone?" He asked. Eos proceeded to carelessly tell him the situation. They were completely oblivious to their daughter, Astrea, at the doorway, listening to all the words that came from their tongues.</p><p>    All she could think of was how awfully wrong the situation was. Something was completely off, it just didn't sit right with her. </p><p>    She couldn't shake the feeling that something terribly bad was about to happen.</p><p>Ω¤Ω¤Ω</p><p><em><strong>Morning's constant light arose the following day</strong>, and Selene set off for her brother.</em> The path was extent. Across valleys and over rivers. Over mountains and through forests. It was unfortunate how isolated Helios' palace was, saddening, even. Bow and quiver secure on her back. Soon enough, Selene grew wary and decided to stop by a stream to rest. </p><p>    She sat on a large stone in the stream, dipping her, now bare, feet into the flow of crystalline water. She dipped down and took a sip of the cool water. It was rich and sweet, but something wasn't right... pomegranates...?</p><p>    Then it hit her. Pomegranates. A sedative. Selene swung her head around, searching for the source, but her vision was already blurring. She could have sworn to see someone, but it was already too late.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><strong>Nyx had finally found them.</strong> They were waiting for her.</em>
</p><p>    In front of her she was an army of stymphalian birds. They were completely armored, from one tip if their wings to the other. Fortified bronze feathers, sharp enough to cut through bone, gave off a deadly shine that bounced off each other's reflections, resonating across the vast field. </p><p>    She couldn't help but laugh. What could a little, harmless bird do to me? Sit on an old wisteria and sing me to death? But what attracted Nyx's immediate attention was her daughter. She sat poised on the back of the Nemean Lion. And at each of her sides was a Chimera. They stood strong. A snarling lion head with both a dragon and goat head on either side.  And part of its thickly furred body, each had a snake tail and hooved hind quarters stood out.</p><p>    Beside her was Helios. His chariot was heavily armored with arrows of all sizes and spare bows, spears and daggers. Before it stood four muscular horses standing side by side, bound to the chariot in thick leather straps. Each horse had chest plates and chained armor to protect them and so that each beast to could enforce destruction.</p><p>    Nxy was surprised, to say the least. Confidence radiated off them, their essence produced a thick aurora of power. But she knew her daughter. She knew that on the inside her daughter was afraid. She wouldn't let their facade wouldn't fool her.</p><p>    On the top of the Mountain of Warring Gods they all stood. Nyx called for her warriors, An army of cyclopces emerged form the valley below by the thousands. Their roared and thundered, shaking the ground beneath them. Nyx did notice Hemera confident stature waver and took pride in the fact. She wanted them to doubt themselves before her attack. Self doubt is the strongest weakness one could have in battle.</p><p>    Nyx rose her arms in dominance and called for the hounds of hell. The monsters were uncaged and ran up to the battle line. They snarled and growled, barring their fang-like teeth and the rivals. Then, she brought up Orthrus. The birds shifted uneasily at the sight of their opponents, but Hemera and her graceful ways calmed them easily. The giant three-headed dog was bound on a thick chain. He joined the hellhounds, by Nyx's side, in the hatred towards the other gods. Her armada out powered Hemera's extensively. She could not see how she could lose.</p><p>    Finally, she brought her final threat:</p><p>    Selene.</p><p>Ω¤Ω¤Ω</p><p><em><strong>Helios could swear</strong> he heard a pin drop.</em> His heart fell to the deepest part of his soul. Even his own sister? And for him to think they close.</p><p>    Hemera suddenly felt a sorrowful aurora coming off of her friend. She looked over to Helios. He was starting straight ahead at his stone-faced sister. She couldn't believe it. Selene loved her brother dearly, she had even told her herself. Emotional pain shot through her body for Helios. She called her friend by name. His head turned in her direction, a deeply pained expression consumed the look on his face. </p><p>    "Helios, do not let my mother get to you. Perhaps Nyx manipulated her, but we both know what Selene's heart truly contains. Do not let her get to you. Don't."</p><p>    It seemed reasonable that Nyx would do something like that, but that didn't make the pain go away. Despite Nyx getting under Helios' skin, the fact that Nyx would use  own his sister against him angered his entire being. Who knows what could have happened, what Nyx could have done to his sister.</p><p>    Hemera gave him a reassuring nod, as if to say, You are strong enough to fight this battle. We will get her back. But for now, there was a war to win. Helios couldn't explain in words how grateful he was to have a friend like Hemera. </p><p>    Helios shifted his posture forward, glaring at everything before him. Everything except his sister, of course. She was being used. Manipulated. This just fueled his anger toward that evil goddess, Nyx. The goddess who loves nothing, The goddess who is cruel and heartless. Who goddess who starts a war against her own daughter and troubles with one's emotion to weaken the victim.</p><p>    The goddess who feels nothing but greed.</p><p>    A war was about to begin.</p><p>    Hemera perched herself atop the Nemean Lion. She took one good look at Helios, reins in hand. Then looked forward and let out the greatest battle cry the grand Chaos could have ever seen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><strong>Chaotic.</strong> That was the only way Astrea could describe her surroundings</em>. A complete uproar. The sound of screeching birds and and roaring one-eyed giants. The sound of armor clashing against armor. The sound of the darkening sky being sliced by razor metallic feathers.</p><p>    Astrea had gone in search for Hemera to warn her that something bad was on the verge of happening, using the stars as her guide. But now, now she could see with her own eyes what it was. A war.</p><p>    From a distance she could see Helios' horses trampling, stomping and crushing everything that dared come near them. Not too far away, Hemera could be seen on the back of the extremely rare Nemean Lion, fighting off hellhounds with ease. She cut the blade of her sword through monsters with a deadly sort of beauty, her spiked shield knocking off others. She hated violence, but when she did fight, it was gracefully brutal. She had no remorse.</p><p>    The Chimeras at her sides were difficult to identify, for all that could be seen were fighting blurs of fur. They bucked and rammed and through their numerous enemies at a time, ending them with flames, poison or, worst of all the ferocious fangs and claws of the lion in control. She could tell that these, along with the usually harmless birds, were allied.</p><p>    Nyx had an undoubted mission to reach Hemera. A pair of cyclopces and the great Orthrus, on a set of thick chains, guarded her as she advanced toward Hemera. This was difficult due to the lethal swift flight of the stymphalian birds. They continued to cut through repeated layers of armor and unprotected skin.</p><p>    Finally, Astrea's eyes came across Selene who stood tall in a dark and elaborately designed chariot. But she was different. She looked strange and behaved unusually, twitching as if an invisible power persistently poked her using a knife. She looked forced. She was fighting with the usual godly perfection, taking down each and every target, but she was opposing Hemera and her brother. The woman was unconscious. Selene didn't kow what she was doing. Astrea needed to wake her up. </p><p>    She closed her eyes softly, allowing herself to feel the energy if the heavenly bodies above and let it cruise through her veins. Her body took a new glow, a new, more powerful, essence. </p><p>    Her hands trust before her, in Selene's direction. Astrea <em>forced</em> her way into Selene's mind. Her eyes snapped open, "<em>WAKE UP!</em>" </p><p>    Selene jolted back to consciousness, unaware of where she was or what was happening, having to gain control of her body again. She nearly screamed as she quickly ducked just as a razor feathered bird hurled towards her. <em>Oh, Gaea, where am I?</em> She thought, confused and in a panic, continuing to  dodge the various obstacles, finally opting to duck behind the sideboard of the chariot.</p><p>    Still being linked to her consciousness, Astrea responded she question. <em>You are in the midst of a war. </em></p><p>    Selene jumped in fright from the foreign voice in her head.</p><p>    <em>Calm, child.</em> </p><p>    Selene immediately felt her unease subside. </p><p>    <em>It is I, Astrea. Do not worry. The idea is that you have been forced into a war and to fight on the evil side of it all. </em></p><p>    A strong sense of underlying culpability hit Selene in the gut. </p><p>    <em>But you need to support the good. Nyx's infantry consists of the hellhounds, cyclopces and Orthrus. The stymphalian birds, Chimeras and the Nemean are with Helios and Hemera. You know what you have to do.</em> The voice was firm in her head. Selene felt her guilt subside, feeling reassured and confident. As if by chance, she saw Astrea on the far end of the mountain. From her position she could make out Astrea's kurt nod of reassurance. </p><p>    Selene took a short moment to compose herself, convincing herself that she fought for the good and not for the bad. She thought of what Nyx had done to her. Anger flared in her insides. Those monsters were in for a surprise. Selene nocked her arrow on her bow, and with a swift vault of the chariot, she let her arrow fly.</p><p>Ω¤Ω¤Ω</p><p><em><strong>Nyx was starting to worry that what she had wasn't enough,</strong> but her hubristic persona drove her forward, blinded by thoughts of validating herself to Hemera</em>. She progressively made her way towards her daughter, violent thoughts muddling her mind, thinking of ways in which she would prove that she was better. Nyx was getting close. She could already see Hemera's golden aurora. The sensation of self accomplishment grew in her veins and pumped through her heart.</p><p>   Astrea could see Nyx's approach from afar, but Hemera didn't seem to notice. Neither did Helios. The two were deeply preoccupied slaying monsters that kept blocking their vision, overworking them, for they kept coming one after another. Astrea couldn't stand off and do nothing. Nyx was approaching fast. Astrea could only watch as a protective circle of monsters surrounded Nyx as she nocked an arrow and pulled in the bow's string, aim set on Hemera. Adrenaline welled up in Astera. She forced her way into Hemera's mind, <em>Hemera your left, now!</em></p><p>    Hemera's body jerked in surprise, but she was quick to take the foreign advise. Hemera took a new sort of power.  She heightened her senses, taking in every detail. She <em>felt</em> the vibrations of an arrow's whistle, and the inch she moved saved her her life. She could hear the nocking of another despite the distance, therefore, she brought her shield up. Unfortunately, what she didn't take into account was her backside. A hellhound pounced to her from behind, but she sensed it too late. She turned around, maintaining her shield in place, and lifted her sword. But the hound was far too close. And Hemera was far too late. Blinded by the hound, she could do nothing. </p><p>    Her blade barely made it up to a defensive position when in that moment she heard a sharp pitched arrow fly its way inches past her face and find its home in the hound's head. At the same time, a figure had gracefully flipped, mid leap, and shot an arrow through the monster's neck. The body fell limply to the floor. </p><p>     "<em>Nobody</em> messes with her. Nobody. <em>Especially</em> when I'm around." It  was Helios. She could feel his warm presence fall beside her. She felt her heart swell in warmth towards Helios, standing there mightily, defending her. But the moment couldn't last forever, for there was an unknown presence with them.</p><p>    It wasn't long before they realized who it was. Selene. A look of endearment overtook Helios. "Selene."</p><p>    "Brother," Selene acknowledged him. Helios nodded in response, but it seemed he wanted to do more than just nod.</p><p>    "Selene," Hemera said unbelievingly. "How did yo-"</p><p>    "No time," she responded hastily. "The birds cannot hold Nyx off for long. Just thank Astrea over there." She pointed to the hill in which Astrea stood, hair whipping, toga wrapping around her body in the wind. She had a hard look of concentration across her demeanor. Selene looked backed to Helios and Hemera. "We have all got a common enemy, all for our different reasons. I'll ally myself to you," she told Hemera. A reassuring wave of confidence washed over her and, ultimately, Helios as well.</p><p>    "<em>I'll ally myself as well,</em>" Astrea transmitted over to them. A smile grew on Hemera's face. Her sense of confidence grew. She returned into her defensive stance, ready to fight. Muscles tense, hand gripped on the hilt of her sword ready to launch it into its next victim.</p><p>   "Then what in hell are we waiting for?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><strong>The group worked as one</strong>, torturing and tearing apart everything that dared come their way.</em> The monsters fought together only causing mass panic and destruction. Nyx couldn't gain on them, too much of it was pushing back at her. It was Helios and Selene perfectly shooting arrows. It was Astrea transmitting commands and warnings from afar. It was the stymphalian birds slicing through everything their wings touched, from bronze to bone. It was the Nemean Lion and the Chimeras battling with no remorse. It was Hemera, finally fearless and, therefore, <em>catastrophic</em>.</p><p>    Soon enough, few enemies were left. Most surrendered, hellhounds and cyclopces scampering off, back to their realm of darkness. Nyx was furious.</p><p>    "You <em>fools</em>! COWARDS! What in Gaea's name do you think you are <em>doing</em>!?"</p><p>    More and more monsters surrendered, something of which Hemera was glad for. When the time was right, Hemera called off her feathered warriors. Then the chimeras, granting them internal peace in gratitude for their loyalty. </p><p>    It wasn't long before Nyx was surrounded. The few loyal hellhounds that were left by her side were easily taken down by the Nemean Lion, leaving two lifeless bodies to lie on the ground along side other bloody corpses.</p><p>    "It useless, Nyx? Why keep trying?" Helios said. Nyx had a ring of gods encircling her Hemera, Helios, Selene and Astrea, who came into the final gap. Nyx had no escape.</p><p>    Hemera unmounted the lion, stepped forward, and turned to face her mother. Words were on the verge of being said when the sound of raspy, uneven breathes caught her attention. They sounded painful. With out thinking, and impulsed by her young soul, she took another step forward. It was Orthrus. The air became tense and silent. Hemera reached up to touch the beast's bloodied fur. Orthrus shuddered under her touch. One could see the bone in its necks and back from the vile condition he was being kept in. The chains he had on bore through his flesh and down into much harder tissue. Pain was carved into the faces of the animal.</p><p>    "Mother, what have you <em>done</em>?" Hemera's voice was deadly calm as she gently freed Orthrus. Her back was rigid as faced everyone else.</p><p>    "Done what?" was Nyx's arrogant reply.</p><p>    "<em>This</em>." She pointed to the dog. "This." She pointed to her fight beaten friends. She gestured all around her, "For <em>all</em> this!" the destruction was difficult to ignore. "What the <em>hell</em> is wrong with you?!" Hemera had shouted in her mother </p><p>     Nyx flinched back, not expecting her own, usually calm, contained daughter to yell out her emotions in such a manor. When Nyx looked at her, all she could see was fury and pure, raw rage. She could fool someone for hating her. Her rage was towards the way she carried herself, without care, without any sort of compassion.</p><p>    A sudden, unearthly wave of guilt lashed against Nyx like the greatest of tsunamis Oceanus could ever form. A boulder formed in her throat. She could to get on her knees and beg for forgiveness, but Nyx knew that not one soul would believe her. Who could even fathom doing such a thing? Certainly not Hemera. Not one person in Chaos' realm would believe her, there was nothing in her limited power she could do. Therefore, she swallowed the bile stopping her from speaking. </p><p>    "What? Those pigeons and bling imbeciles? What are they to me? They are all just useless, needy creatures," she said, reasoning that nothing would impede her punishment from coming her way, no mattering what she did next. "They were all just monsters in the first place."</p><p>    Anger combusted in Hemera's being and she stormed up to her mother in furious steps, "WHAT IN <em>HELL</em> MAKES YOU THINK I CARE!? SO WHAT THEY ARE MONSTERS! THEY ARE STILL <em>LIVING</em> BEINGS!! AND LOOK AT <em>YOURSELF</em> CALLING THEM MONSTERS!" Hemera stabbed her finger against Nyx's chest, shouting right up at her. Tears came streaming down her face by the second. "WHAT MAKES YOU ANY DIFFERENT THAN THEM? YOU ARE <em>WORSE</em>! Don't you DARE go and criticize any one else, no matter who they may be, when YOUR flaws over power their's. Some of us cannot help they way they look or act, for its in their nature. But <em>you</em>, you <em>CAN</em>!"</p><p>    Nyx was left dumbfounded. Never before had anyone seen Hemera, the loving, conserved goddess, in such a state, head bowed down, entire body shaking form her massive emotional intake. She held the strings of her heart that had been torn from her soul much too fast in her hands. Her bottom lip trembled as she looked up at her mother. "And do you have <em>any idea</em> how much pain you caused father? How much pain you caused <em>me</em>? Erebus loves you, you know that?" She chuckled dryly, "I love you," she said disbelievingly, but then it all fell apart. Hoarse sobs escaped her without anything to retain them. Orthrus, whom had stood by her side nuzzled his faces against the weeping Hemera, shoving her a bit. She leaned on him for support as her cries became more profound and harder to bear.</p><p>    Helios took a step forward. Wordlessly, he wrapped his arms around Hemera with such a kind gentleness, she couldn't help but push herself into his embrace and they cried together with Orthrus standing there being their strong figure.</p><p>    Nyx stood there stunned. The truth and depth of her daughter's  words astounded her.</p><p>    It could have been minutes or hours, years or decades, but to Hemera the embrace lasted forever. It was exactly what she needed to feel loved again.</p><p>    She pushed off Helios lightly, him leaving an arm wrapped around the her lower back, before she spoke. "I have put up with this for for too long, for too many years. Take her away. I do not want to see her for the next thousand years."</p><p>    With that, Nyx was taken away for her trial of punishment.</p><p>    After much debate, it was deiced. Nyx's punishment was to roam the rest of her existence in Tartarus' realm, a place eternally dark and crawling with vicious monsters. Every few thousand years, she would be allowed to come out into the light for a mere couple hours. Nyx had no other option but to accept her punishment, acknowledging all the wrong she had done in all the previous eons of her existence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><strong>Nyx stood outside</strong> beneath the starry night</em>. She let out a deep sigh. Let me enjoy this while I can. Nyx let herself wander from one place to another, not paying attention to her surroundings, just thinking. She didn't know how long she had been out when a distant weep reached her ears.</p><p>    She allowed herself to get closer, close enough to hear what was being said, but could only catch a few words at a time.</p><p>    "If only I-- but then, it would have all gone down..."</p><p>    Nyx crept closer.</p><p>    "I just feel bad... The birds are no longer the same as they were before. They are carnivores now-- the war ruined us all."</p><p>    Nyx's heart clenched in her chest from all the regretful emotion as she recognized her daughter's voice. And then she heard another, Astrea.</p><p>    "Calm, Hemera. What happened was long ago. Why is it now that you think of the war?" Nyx could hear everything clearly now from the proximity as she pressed her back behind a wide trunk surrounded by brush.</p><p>    "I do not know. The emotions came back all of the sudden..."</p><p>    "That is okay. It is difficult for one to forget such a trauma, but we must not let the past crawl into our throats."</p><p>    "You are right."</p><p>    "Come here."</p><p>    Nyx peeked from her hiding place and saw both women sitting together on a stone. Astrea had a firm arm around her daughter as she had her head on her shoulder. Astrea rubbed her arm comfortingly while Hemera released the last of her tears.</p><p>    "Thank you."</p><p>    "Of course. Anything for a friend, especially you."</p><p>    The two girls shared another smiling moment together before Astrea stood and looked around her. Nyx was quick to hide back before Astra looked her way. She looked at the sky and saw the moon reaching the center of the sky. Her time was running out. She had to return, before to was too late. The one moment she completely forgot about the girls blew her cover. Astrea's head snapped in her direction and Nyx froze. The Star goddess looked at her sternly and then back at Hemera who still sat on the boulder, picking at the moss, back to them. No words were exchanged by Astrea and the Night goddess. With one warning look back at Nyx, she said her farewell. "Good bye, Hemera. I'll see you in some time," and then vanished.</p><p>    "Of course, be well friend," Hemera said in response. She turned back to see her friend, but was instead confronted with the sight of her mother, Nyx's blood ran cold and her eyes locked with Hemera's, both equally wide.</p><p>Ω¤Ω¤Ω</p><p><em><strong>At that moment, Helios and Selene were in the sky</strong>, driving the sun and moon around the globe.</em> They charged their usual route, horses galloping at full speed, but all of the sudden, both Helios and Selene lost control of the massive beasts. Each one of the on the other side of the world, battling for the upper hand. It was as if the horses had a mind of their own. </p><p>    What is happening? Helios looked up, from the horses and saw Selene coming full-bore. They looked at each other, both with disoriented and slightly fightful expressions plastered onto their faces. Helios and Selene knew they were bound to cross paths, something that has never happened before. Then both, as if by instinct, looked down. Helios could not with hold the gasp that escaped him.</p><p>    It was Hemera and Nyx directly under them.</p><p>Ω¤Ω¤Ω</p><p><em><strong>Guilt's claws riped at her throat</strong> as she looked into her daughter's eyes.</em> Those deep brown eyes, watering, brimming with emotion. Hemera held so much in, but she stood strong and tense, refusing to let it all out. Behind her, an unearthly glow occured in the sky, as if the sun and moon collided making everything dark, yet so bright. The phenomenon made Hemera's aura swell, making emotions stir in Nyx.</p><p>    No words were spoken, yet Nyx would have given anything to say those three words that longed to escape past her lips, but she couldn't muster the courage, knowing they would not be believed nor would they change a thing.</p><p>    She had no time.</p><p>    Maybe next time, she thought as she closed her eyes and dissolved from Hemera's view, only to reappear back into the black abyss once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally a simple school assignment that quickly became a few chapters. Its my 13 year old writing and my 14 year old editing. So here you go. My first decent story for your entertainment. Enjoy. ｡◕‿◕｡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>